justiciando a mano dura (o vengando a mano dura)
by flape
Summary: ¿que pasaría si? los osos cariñosos consiguen resorteras radioactivas...si un poder maligno (muy maligno) corrompe a la mitad del universo y si te infectas de chankro azul?... la batalla por lo que queda del universo se librara en el lugar menos pensado por todos XD
1. introduccion

hey bueno antes q nada les informo q el fic de desmadre ordenado va a tardar un poquito en salir (no mas de una semana) y otra razón esq se me ocurrió este fic y si no lo pongo en putiza se me va a olvidar a si q bueno como ven se va a llamar pinchis videojuegos y mas o menos el fic va a tener unas características del de desmadre ordenado y unas de ellas son que:

1.- tendrá a casi los mismos personajes (pero no quiere decir q es lo mismo solo es por (variedad)

2.-tendrá el mismo numero de ofensas y errores ortográficos lol

3.-igual yo seré el protagonista

4.-Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE NO TENDRÁ Q VER **NADA** CON EL OTRO FANFIC DE DESMADRE ORDENADO AUNQUE TENGA CASI LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES y ademas es otra historia completamente distinta

...

ahi estaba el jefe maestro después de una batalla contra el covenant tormenta y los prometheans, estos ultimos junto con sus conpinches covenant

se habían retirado pero era obvio q no tardarían en regresar por la "revancha"

j.m.: estos prometheans no se rinden y la cobarde de la bibliotecaria revivió a su esposo y nos traiciono y por si fuera poco estas nuevas IA`s son muy difíciles de asimilar y el infinity esta fuera de órbita y toda la flota defiende las colonias humanas en reconstrucción no resiviremos nada y tampoco nos podremos ir de aquí¡ia

ia: señor conserve la compostura le recomiendo q busque cobertura y sus soldados también- los marines, odst y demás spartans siguieron al jefe maestro hasta una distancia segura, los sensores de los soldados y las ia`s detectaban gran radiactividad y presencia de aformacion del universo osea una brecha desliespacial; un gran portal se empezó a abrir en el cielo del mundo escudo "starfet" se estremeció por lo que ocurriría a continuación-

marine: pero q es eso¿? señor-todo ser viviente y maquina (los prometheans y covenant q habían comenzado a llegar ya se asombraron por la escena igual)se quedo atónito por aquella visión-

j.m.: calma muchachos no ataquen al menos q los ataquen a ustedes primero y para estar seguros no utilicen armas balísticas solo energéticas-el gran objeto con forma de rombo con grecas arcanas grabadas en el comenzó a acomodarse en el campo de batalla entre los dos bandos y posteriormente de el salieron varios hologramas con estrellas de 32 picos tridimensionales de color dorado el silencio reino por un rato hasta q de las estrellas se empezaron a mover rápidamente y emitir un sonido aberrante q dejaría sordo a cualquier ser vivo pero afortunadamente solo afecto a los grunts y a los marines con armadura sin casco; finalmente una voz hablo con un tono tranquilo grave y fuerte-

voz: atención incautos

marine gangoso: a no manches otro discurso de chupapijas no manches

voz:(gruñendo) hugggggggghhhh esta bien solo escuchen y no interrumpan nosotros somos los precursores

marine gangoso:creadores de todo el universo y de los chupapijas

voz:esta bien si ya lo q dijo el paleto ese de alla pero vallamos al grano venimos a repartir justicia

marine gangoso: al fin¡

voz:bueno ya¡ hace 100,000 años los forrerruner traicionaron nuestra confianza y por los celos destruyeron a casi toda la raza humana y atrasaron su evolución (spoiler:lean los libros de halo) y por su culpa los profetas incitaron al covenant a casi destruir por segunda a la especie humana y ahora pagaran

marine gangoso:hay wey esa es la onda

voz:si lo sabemos-el rombo se empezó a dividir en muchos seres con cabeza de avispa y cuerpo de humano pero con 4 brazos y de 3 metros de alto estos seres poseían dos estrellas como las de los hologramas pero estas flotaban en las manos de cada precursor el covenant y los prometheans atacaron con todo y los precursores solo lanzaban sus estrellas de holograma q inmovilizaban todo por poco tiempo y luego con unos especies de bastones machacaban a los incautos q quedaban inmovilizados por su poder ambas facciones tuvieron bajas pero finalmente los precursores resultaron vencedores haciendo retroceder a los covenant y promethean que quedaban-

marine gangoso:oraless eso estuvo piolas usted q cree master boss¿?

j.m.: si pero hay q darles las gracias a nuestros salvadores-el jefe maestro y los demás supervivientes del la UNSC se acercaron a los seres raros de 3 metros de alto y uno de ellos tomo la palabra -

precursor: reclamador al fin lo conocemos inclinense ante el -todos los precursores se agacharon y despues de unos 3 segundos se levantaron-

marine gangoso:eso a lo q yo llamo respeto

j.m.: no no hace falta por favor de no ser por ustedes ahora mismo nos estarían desintegrando con rifles binarios cristalizando con plasma

precursor:si te hubiéramos dejado asi pero nosotros no vinimos por eso no arriesgaríamos lo q queda de nuestra especie aunque el flood ya no exista no lo haríamos

j.m.: entonces porq nos salvaron porq vinieron aqui¿?

precursor 2:le digo¿?

precursor 1: andale explicales

precursor 2:bueno escúchame bien la razón por la cual sacrificamos parte de nuestra raza es que porq si no lo hubiéramos echo toda nuestra raza y y tu especie lo haría en poco tiempo

j.m.: a que se refieren

marine gangoso: que tu eres el elejidooooooooooooo

precursor 1: si como escuchaste eres el elejidooooo o reclamador digievolucionado para q entiendas

j.m.: tengo q hacer debo de ir a salvar el universo pero por donde empiezo

precursor 2: no solo el universo; todo el multiverso

j.m.: usa palabras q yo entienda por favor

precursor 1: q es tu deber como elegido de este universo encontrar a los elegidos de los demás universos y formar tu equipo para pues ya sabes...

...salvar a todos antes de q nos vallamos a la mier**

j.m.: bueno y entonces q un warthog puede atravesar la barrera entre el tiempo y el espacio o q¿?

precursor 2: cierto lo lamento-el precursor abrió un portal hacia otra dimensión (que original) y este absorbió al jefe maestro y al marine gangoso los cuales comenzaron su viaje por los universos

-mientras tanto en algún lugar de México en D.F. mas allá de san ángel un tipo rubio con ojos grises que cambien de color porq nació deforme de 1.75 m de estatura(no uso el sistema de medición ingles) con yuna ropa digamos casual(imagínensela ustedes) estaba jugando halo en el playstation network (a perdon ya la cajetee) halo en el xbox live cuando de repente la bandeja del xbox se abrió y el disco comenzó a flotar en el aire el cual se materializo en el jefe maestro y a el marine-

yo: o por dios o por dios o por dios

marine gangoso: ire jefe se sorprendio sabe q somos los elegidos

yo: que elegidos ustedes jodieron mi xbox y me lo van a pagar porq mi play esta poseído por skynet y no quiero jugar todo el día con el wii, no dejare q un paleto y un gigante con botarga me dejen así nada mas así q menos charla y mas varo¡

marine gangoso: hay porq todos me dicen paleto si no soy de tocumbo

j.m: que te acepto eso de paleto pero botargas esta es un armadura mjolnir mark VII y como te atreves a insultar asi al reclamador y spartan de la UNSC

yo: no pspspspspspsps yo creo q si estas bien drogado pero un momento...

...ustedes se salieron del disco ustedes son de verdad hay weeeeeeeyyyy...

osea osea hello no no ahhh mejor mejor ya me callo fume demasiado tiner ayer -en eso el jm me da una cachetada-

yo: olle q te pasa metete con los de tu tamaño

marine gangoso: como si hubiera amigo pinche gigantón

j.m.: mira tu cállate q ni siquiera sabes hablar bien

yo: bueno ya cálmense porq están aquí que un rarito y el botargas salgan de su juego es muy raro no pasa todos los días ni todas las noches

j.m.: bueno yo soy...

yo: si eres john 117 o mejor conocido como el master boss y tu amigo ese debe un ser un marine estupido lamebotas

marine gangoso: olle q te pasa lamebotas soy lameculos pero lamebotas nunca te quedo claro estúpido

yo: -_- si claro como digas bueno vallan al grano q aunque sean los weyes de unos mis juegos favoritos no he olvidado q rompieron mi xbox

j.m.: que dices juego xbox si nosotros somos parte del ejercito q lucha contra el cobenat y los prometheans

yo: si y son parte de un videojuego

marine gangoso: oiga jefe tal vez recordando lo q dijo el precursor en el universo del puberto este seamos solo un videojuego y tal vez el sea un juego de mesa o una película en otro universo

j.m.: tienes razon te ganaste una galleta -saca una galleta de la axila de su armadura y se la da-

marine gangoso: oy una galleta yumm yumm yumm yumm yumm oy es de almendras yumm yumm yumm yumm yumm

yo: que osea su universo existe y es real pero ustedes para mi son solo un videojuego y tal vez yo sea una marca de dentrificos en otro universo o por diosssssssss todo tiene sen...y no me importa pagándome peleles

el marine gangoso escupiendo su galleta y el jm levantando la voz : QUE¡

yo: jeje era broma los ayudare si quieren algo después do todo nos vemos como un equipo piolas y al final de todo esto seré tan rico q me alcanzara para 20 xbox sin kinect y ahora que que debo hacer

j.m.: espera un momento si

yo: claro- el jm y el marine se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a hablar en secreto hasta q me respondieron-

marine gangoso. bueno amigo bienvenido al club tu eres parte de los elegidos

yo: y q quien me eligió

j.m: bueno salimos de tu xbox de una manera casi satanica y tu dices q quien te eligió?'

yo. pues si weon capaz me contrataron los asesinos italianos y eso nunca lo superare

j.m.: esta bien mira entendiste todo eso de los universos verdad¿?

yo: sip

j.m.: bueno comprendes q ahora eres parte del equipo y q no regresaras a tu casa hasta encontrar a los demás miembros del equipo si

yo: pues eso creo si todas mis consolas no sirven para q me quedo en casa

j,m,: bueno esta listo para mas de una hora de aventuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

yo: que no seas ojete habla bien

j.m.: bueno ahora eres el elegido y vendrás con nosotros equipo unido¡-los tres juntamos nuestras manos-

yo. siii eso fue bien joto pero a donde iremos-dije esto rompiendo la ilusión de los demás-

j,m.: no lo se

marine gangoso: tal vez debimos dar la vuelta en albuquerque

yo: yo creo q o dios q es eso¡-el playstation se comenzó a mover ya tomar la forma de un exterminador (arnold swahjfejkhrgilerhgfuaerhgine ger)

el gobernador de california

playstation: starsssss¡ starsssssss¡ starssssss¡ STARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS¡

J.M.: o dios q hacemos ahora - el jefe maestro empezó a correr como niñita-

marina gangoso: a no creas q le hars daño a mis amigos -el marine le avento la galleta al ojo del playstation el cual empozo a retorcerse a rugir de dolor-

yo: o eres la leche amigo gangoso

marine gangoso: si lo se ahora salgamos de aqui-el marine cargo al jefe y lo puso en su espalda y yo los seguí afuera de la casa-

yo: fiuuu de la q nos salvamos

marine gangoso: si

j.m.: (recrobando la compustura) que donde cuando oigan que es eso¿?

yo y el marine: que¿? acaso o se va a estrellar-solo voltee hacia arriba y vi como una gran roca callo sobre nosotros 3 pero al parecer no nos hizo daño-

j.m.: que oigan siguen vivos

yo y el marine: no

j.m: no sean sarcásticos y tratemos de levantar esto creo q no es pesado-el jefe tenia razón levantamos la gran roca y pudimos ver un gran paisaje lleno de arboles y...

...

bueno esta fue la primera parte del segundo fic q hago y espero q la hallan disfrutado y si no pues hagan su cuenta para q me comenten y me den sugerencias y buen oles mando un beso para que se lo pongan donde ustedes quieran y adiossssssssss


	2. conociendo algo raro

hey como están¿?

pues no me importa porq no los conozco pero q han echo como les ha ido pues yo no me quejo y ahora esta es la segunda parte de mi segundo fic y aquí comienza...

...

-entonces el marine yo y el jefe maestro levantamos la piedra y john tenia razón no pesaba nada después de quitarnos el peso de enzima pudimos ver un gran paisaje cubierto de arboles y ríos y montañas heladas como el ajusco en diciembre-

yo: donde estamos?

marine gangoso: no lo se usted q piensa jefe¿?

j.m.: pues pienso q un lugar nórdico como por donde vive el pinshi thor

yo:creo q ya pero si estamos en lugar de mitologia nórdica debe haber ogros y cosas y dragones y o por dios q es eso-una lagartijota gigante con alas bajo del cielo y estubo a punto de calcinarnos pero en eso un guerrero con casco y peto de cuero salio de la nada y grito-

guerrero: fus ro dah¡ -haciendo q el dragón se confundiera se acercara mucho al suelo y terminara atorado entre dos arboles-

guerrero: es tu fin esto por regresar a skyrim¡-el guerrero termino la frase decapitando al dragón con una espada de hielo-

marine gangoso: valgame ese tipo me recuerda a don quijote

j.m.: deja de ser estúpido mejor vallamos a averiguar quien es y donde estamos

yo: eso no sera necesario

j.M.: porq acaso eres adivino?

yo: no pero soy un gamer y estamos en el planeta nirn continente de tamriel y específicamente en skyrim

j.m.: y porq no lo dijiste antes?

yo: pues... he no lo se, hay demasiados rpgs de mitología nórdica, dragons dogma, dragon age, the witcher, solo por mencionar algunos y el q nos salvo fue dobakhiin de el juego the elders scrolls

marine gangoso: miren se esta acercando

dobakhiin: saludos forasteros que los trae por aqui?, sus trajes no me parecen conocidos de ninguna parte de tamriel acaso son de otro continente o un brujo haciéndose pasar por alguien mas?

yo:no pss por donde empezar yo soy ivan el es el jefe maestro o john para las perras y el es un paleto

marine gangoso: si yo soy paleto

dobakhiin: claro es un gusto viajeros bueno no quiero robarme mis pertenencias o matarme si solo porq los vi feo aunque los halla salvado de un dragón o si?

j.m.: no

dobakhiin:bueno por mi esta bien y q quieren por aquí?, el bosque es muy peligroso

j.m.:pues como te explico haber yo y el teto este somos de un universo futurista donde los teletubis (grunts) consiguieron armas y se aliaron con los prometheans para jodernos y el wero ese pss viene de un mundo donde tu y yo somos videojuegos

yo: si y los bethesda siguen estando igual de estúpidos no corrigen errores en tu gameplay miren ahi hay una viejita levitando

dobakhiin: lo sabia esa viejita nunca me quiso contar como aprendió a hacer ese hechizo de levitación pero esperen q es un videojuegos

marine gangoso. yo le explico; es algo ai como un espejo mágico y una serie de imagines q se mueven son controladas por una varita mágica con forma de boomerang deforme como una media luna muy deforme q se llama control y funciona con electricidad pero esa ya es otra historia...

j.m.: nunca acabas de sorprendernos te ganaste otra galleta

marine gangoso: si ¡-se fue atrás de un árbol a comerse la galleta-

yo:si y el llego a mi mundo atraves de un portal y luego me contó q era el el elejidoooooooooooooooo y después mi ps3 cobro vida eh intento matarnos y después un meteorito nos callo enzima, lo levantamos y henos aquí jeje

dobakhiin:bueno y porq están en mi mundo q tengo q ver yo con esto

j.m: el precursor me dijo q cada vez q encontremos a alguien de los elejidooooooooooooooos se nos presentara una señal y al parecer cada q encontramos uno nos tele-transportamos al lugar exacto donde aparecerá el otro y creo q solo hay q esperar

dobakhiin: a esta chido esperemos -el silencio incomodo reino por un rato y después el marine gangoso comenzó a silbar una pegajosa pero eso solo incomodo mas el momento-

todos excepto el marine: !cállate hostia¡

marine gangoso:ay esta bien no si noje no si noje o pero q quienes son ellos

j.m.: ¿quienes?

-varios seres con forma de esqueleto q emanaban un aura morada (así bien satánica bien cabr*na) llegaron volando del cielo y uno de ellos dijo-

ser satánico bien cabr*n: nosotros somo enviados de el universo parelale al standard

marine gangoso: q q hay ai hay si ustedes son inzhis demonios a quien quieren apantallar

ser satánico bei cabr*n: silencio somos seres de antimateria y como todo buen lamebotas de un malote mas malo estamos aquí para destruirlos ñacañacañaca

yo: a si pues web*s - de repente una especie de rayo azul semi traslucido salio de mi mano (osea q tengo superpoderes .bitches:) con la forma de un huevo jeje valga la redundancia y este desintegro al esqueleto con chankro morado (osea el ser satánico bien cabr*n)-

yo: o dios mio este poder esta bien bien bien !BOMBA¡- expresion de rarito sorprendido asi como la bob esponja-

-todos se quedaron asombrados hasta el mismisimo jefe maestro (si soy bien arrogante algún problema)

otro ser satanico bien cabr*n: o por michael jackson tien el chankro azul vamonos q si tubieramos se nos arrugaría - todos ellos se fueron en un portal a quien sabe donde-

dobakhiin : eso fue pss pss bien bomba pero es chankro q asco no te me acerques jeje okno eres el héroe del día

j.m.: de echo si nos salvaste

marine gangoso: odio interrumpirlos pero nos estamos undiendo en la nieve -todos cundimos en pánico hasta q la nieva nos trago por completo entonces despertamos en lugar algo parecido al anterior un bosque pajaritos voladores sol y mariconadas solo q este no tenia nieve-

yo: a q donde estamos?¿ hey chicos despierten o un momento q es eso - al parecer alguien se acercaba por un sendero en el bosque intente cargar a mis compañeros pero seamos honestos patitas p`a q las quiero; me escondí atrás de un arbusto-

-el sonido de los pasos y del tarareo del ser cada vez se hizo mas fuerte hasta q se dejo ver un un o pero q es esto un oso cariñoso (era de una estura como de un metro de pelaje azul con la nariz y la panza blancos solo q esta ultima tenia una marca era una cnasta de picnic)-

yo: (en voz baja) soy feliz como un chimpancé con tres testículos es un oso cariñoso mejor saldre a darle un susto tal vez... un momento tengo poderes de chankro azul cierto pero primero veré como reacciono ante mi presencia y la de mis amigos capaz y es uno de los elegidos-entonces de un agil salto sali del arbusto junto a los cuerpos dormidos de mis amigos exaltando al maricón ser q estaba enfrente de mi-

oso cariñoso: ay quien eres tu mas bien q eres tu y ellos quienes son¿?-dijo esto con una expresion de miedo en su cara-

yo: querido puñetas yo soy Ivan un humano poseedor del chankro azul osea q te la puedo partir todita y tu eres...

oso cariñoso: a si perdona mis modales permiteme presentarme soy blue-pic (en ingles para q se oiga bonito) oso cariñoso q se encarga de mantener la sana diversión en el bosque y como ves en mi marca de talento hacer pic-nics¡

yo: si y creo q también te da ti no hajam hajm- dije esto mientras golpeaba mi pecho simulando un estornudo-

blue-pi: que¿?

yo: olvidalo inguenuo y afeminado amigo mejor podrias decirme donde estoy y ayudarme a despsertar a mis amigos antes de q alguien mas nos encuentre por el sendero-

blue-pic: ah pues estamos en el reino de la tolerancia y el amor sin fornicar aunque no se q signifique fornicar pero eso dice el gran viejo oso sabio siempre

yo: aja y qbueno q te parece si primero despertamos a mis amigos y luego me sigues contando

blue-pic: por supuesto déjame te ayudo- el so gai ese saco algo de una canasta q traía cargando y roseo los polvos enzima de mis compañeros pero nada dio resultado lo intento un y otra vez pero nada-

yo: olle seguro q eso no es parte de tu cultivo perosonal o si¿?

blue-pic:de q personal¿?

yo: hay ya veo porq no saben q es fornicar mira hasta a un lado del sendero tratare de esconderlos por alli después iremos a tu pueblo por ayuda y luego me voy de aquí vale

blue-pic:vale - el oso caga-semen se alejo un poco y yo tome el brazo del jefe maestro y me concentre lo mas q pude (sin pujar) hasta q la cosa esa azul salio de mi brazo y logre levantar al jefe maestro sin menor dificultad después lo escondí detrás se un árbol y repetí el proceso con los otros dos-

yo: vaya creo q comienzo a entender esto del chankro azul ahora vamos raro amigo a tu pueblo - nos dirigimos por el sendero hasta llegar a un pueblo afeminado al pie de una colina todos los oso se me quedaron viendo no con miedo si no q con curiosidad y asombro hasta q llegamos a una extarña escalera echa con nubes la subimos y llegamos a una especie de palacio mam*n echo con nubes mariconas entramos en el y un oso sabio (por lo de la barba) tomo la palabra-

oso sabio: quien es el de donde lo trajiste blue-pic

blue-pic:o gran señor lo encontré en el bosque con sus amigos peor al parecer ellos no depsertaron y dice q es urgente q necesita nuestra ayuda para poder hacer q sus amigos espabilen

oso sabio:dices q hay mas eh¿?

blue-pic:claro señor otro 3 para ser exactos

oso sabio:bien por favor déjame solo con el humano luego tq avisare cuando requiera tu ayuda- el oso azul salio y me dejo solo en una gran habitación repleta de libros con el otro oso barbon de color marrón (por lo menos esto no se veía gai)

yo: emm mucho gusto creo?

oso sabio: de donde vienes humano¿?

yo: pues de humanolandia jeje okno del planeta tierra en la vía láctea sistema sola en México d.f.

para ser exactos

oso sabio: y porq esta aqui?

yo: de echo no lo se bueno si en parte estoy aqui porq mis otros amigos humanos y yo somos elegidos para salvar al universo y elgidooooooooos y bla bla bla bla (le conté lo del chankro y toda la historia)

oso sabio:ya veo al parecer ya se porq esta aqui mira ven aqui- segui al oso hasta una segunda ala alli saco un libro y comenzó a leer-

oso sabio: veamos aqui esta ... año trescientos cuarenta y tres del segundo milenio despues de la fundación de la tierra, nosotros los osos hemos tratado de convivir con ello pero no no podemos es algo mas complejo los tratados de paz solo nos han perjudicado pero no eso seres aunque se vean mas tiernos q nosotro cultan algo tras de si y no no entienden...

...hoy me despertaron visiones de humo y fuego vi a mi gente en la campiña aterrorizada vi como los niños morian y eran secuestrados ante tales horrores de cuatro patas...

...ya han pasado 2 meses desde q logramos huir de la campiña encontramos una mina abandonada por los dioses entramos en ella y ahi estubimos hasta el fin de nuestro dias...

...año trescientos cuarenta del segundo milenio después de la fundación de la tierra ; no no se q hacer mas escribir las ultimas paginas de esto libro de historia todos estamos inconsolables los amigos se abrazan por ultima vez las madres abrazan a sus hijos y los besan en la frente hemos peridido el ala oeta de la mina ahora solo nos queda este pequeño espacio...

..,ya ya no podemos mas cellamos las puertas con alquitarn hirviendo pero ya vienen ya vienen ; estas fueron las ultimas palabras de sheluc ul jarrul historiador del segndo mielenio dejo este libro y las paginas q quedan par los descendientes q continuen la historia de nuestra raza en el pero una historia digna de libertad y felicidad una historia de como nos libramos de esos terribles cuadrupedos...

yo: valla ese si es un buen relato pero q tiene q ver¿?

oso sabio: se necesitabas saber esto era la historia de como nuestra civilización casi desparece y de como ahora estamos obligados a vivir en la parte mas austral del mundo pero eso es solo un parte - el viejo oso saco un baston de quien sabe donde y de ahi varias estelas azules parecidas al chnkro azul q tengo comenzaron a rodeamre entonces el cuarto se ilumino del cosas azul y me levo cerca del techo senti u gran poder dentro de mi cerebro y no se porq pero me sentía "preparado"-

yo:cielos y eso q fue

oso sabio: tu me mencionaste q poseías el chankro azul y ahora el q yo tenia en mi bastón fue de la ultima persona q lu tuvo y esa persona era el oso q escribió el libro q te lei

yo: valgame ahora si soy el elegidooooo

oso sabio: si el destino te ha traído ahora te propondre un trato tu guiaras a un pequeño grupo al noreste a la tierra de los espectros cuadrupedos y alli tu te mezclaras entre ello te ganaras su confianza te reportaras a mi y después bammm entirra el cuhcilo en la espalda y giralo ¡giralo! GIRALO y finalmente despertaremos a tu amigos y te iras de aqui feliz y contento

YO: GUAU ahora veo q no son tan gais como parecen trato echo anciano

oso sabio:si ahora sígueme te mostrare a tu pelotón y adonde debes ir ...

...

estoy bien bomba ya me gusto escribir y espero q sepan a donde va esto eh tomen a los osos cariñososos como algo cagadon no como q yo el escritor soy gay al final yo pondré el orden entre todos ya verán bueno les mando un beso húmedo para q lo pongan donde se les antoje chaooooooo¡


	3. nuevos amigos

ehhm bueno ya se lo q están pensando este relato esta muy mamerto por lo de los oso pero na solo los pude porq tube mucha imaginación o porq la neta mi cerebro esta vació pero bueno aquí esta la tercera parte espero q la disfruten...

...

-segui al oso sabio hasta donde el me guió a una especie de cabaña gigantesca de madera con un estilo muy acojedor-

yo: ehhm bueno y ahora q co,o q el ambiente ya se esta poniendo fome no¿?

oso sabio. solo déjame llamar al oso q te guiara en tu travesia o viaje o no se eso q aras

yo: y porq no me da a todo su ejército y con la ayuda de mi chankro azul les pateamos el trasero a esos terrores cuadrúpedos oiga no se le hace extraño si le van a poner un nombre a algo q sea tu mayor enemigo por los menos q te haga temblar de miedo no; terrores cuadrupedos eso no me hace recordarlos por lo malos y terrorificooooooooooooooos q fueron ni aunque me amarre un hilo en el dodo

oso sabio: esta bien muy buena pregunta y tengo dos muy buenas respuestas , una : recuerda el plan gánate su confianza aprende sus costumbres y sus debilidades asi encontraremos al verdadero enemigo en común y los patearemos en donde mas les duele y dos y la mas importante de todas : reuerda esto poseedor del gran chankro azul las apariencias ENGAÑAN- dijo esta ultima palabra con un tono de enfatizacion algo aterrorizante-

yo: esta bien bueno al grano quien sera mi guía espero q no lo sea ese maricón de blue-pic o si¿?

oso sabio: no de echo no es el - señalo a un oso café claro muy parecido al común teddy bear o ted q rellenas de felpa en las jugueteras, y este no tenia ningún tipo de marca en su barriga y ademas estaba fumando un puro o pipa a algo asi-

osos sabio: te presento a walter el oso walter o como nosotros le decimos el walter bear

yo: ¡no! enserio?

oso sabio: si el es el mejor rastreador porq es el único q tenemos mas q nada jeje

walter: buenas tardes señor...

yo: Ivàn

walter: a mucho gusto - dijo esto mientras terminaba de fumar su pipa con un estilo bien raron de película barata-

yo: a si y bueno q hacia donde iremos¿?

oso sabio: le daré el mapa al walterbear y el te guiara vamos entre mas pronto mejor vallan- el walter y yo salimos de la casa pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta le grite al oso barbudo-

yo:mas te vale q no rompas el trato o las pagaras

oso sabio: no lo haré siempre y cuando tu tampoco lo hagas-justo en eso se cerro la puerta enfrente de mi cara con un chirrido molesto al oído-

walter: bueno ser mejor q veamos el mapa antes de comenzar- el oso se estableció en un claro a la afueras de la ciudad y allí monto el mapa sobre el césped-

walter: veamos estamos aquí en la afueras de la ciudad de los osos cariñosos así q debemos ir hacia el noreste por esa dirección el oso señalo hasta donde acaba el bosque y se podía ver un rió mas allá mi visión no logro deslumbrar la geografía q nos depararía mas adelante-

_caminamos por bosques ríos escalamos montañas interminables desierto y solo paramos para ir al baño hasta llegar al cause de un rió en un lago_

walter: valla si que ha sido un larga travesía y apenas este el comienzo cruzando ese lago termina el territorio de nadio y comienza el reino de los terrores cuadrúpedos-

yo: terrores cuadrúpedos ba conoces alguno de ellos por lo menos?¿

walter: no, pero se q algunos de ellos dominan las tierras otros usan magia, otro vuelan y manipulan el clima a su favor y q hasta hay una variante de estas tres juntas esos son muy poderoso y por eso te trajimos para q te los jodas porq la verdad nosotros no podemos

yo: claro pero antes debo conocerlos bien como dijo el barbas pero si se supone q ustedes están peleados con esos seres q harás tu mientras tanto solo me guiaras hasta allí y luego te iras o te quedaras escondido¿?

walter: primero te llevare hasta adonde están ellos luego regresare a este lago no le digas a nadie de mi ubicación y finalmente después de 15 regresa ami pero asegúrate de q nadie te siga es vital q NADIE NOS ENCUENTRE O SEPA LO Q TRAMAMOS

yo: si bueno y una ultima pregunta cuando llegue al pueblo de estos "terrores cuadrupedos" no me lincharan o algo asi

walter: no lo dudo mucho primero intentaran averiguar quien eres y aun así si algo malo pasa entonces usas el chankro azul y destruyes el pueblo vale pero no creo q te lastimen

yo: entendido bueno y me imagino q hasta aquí llegaste tu no¿?

walter: si bueno detrás de esas rocas hay un camino llega al pueblo bueno por lo menos eso dice el mapa asi q corre no te dilates vuelve en 15 días y recuerda las apariencias engañan

yo: good bueno hasta dentro de 15 días- entonces corrí hacia las rocas y luego las salte y despues segui un largo camino por unos 20 minutos-

(al finalizar el camino)

-salí de l bosque y del camino y llegue a una especie de riachuelo pero del otro lado había una casa de madera con techo de paja y decoración muy fina pero decidí no perturbar su tranquilidad aunque las apariencias engañan tienen q ser un poco mas ovias esa casa no parecía algo terrorífico-

-así q seguí caminando hasta ver a lo lejos una granja y un poblado junto a ella- pero algo andaba mal ese lugar tenia un escalofriante parecido al pueblo de los osos cariñosos solo q los seres q lo habitaban no parecían osos pero debía acercarme mas no lograba distinguir muy bien a tanta distancia-

yo: hehe tal vez si el oso sabio y el walter bear si tenían razón con lo de las apariencias pero q q es eso-dije esto alas afueras de l granja de manzanas desde la cuel se lograba distinguir muy bien el alrededor-

-(en mis pensamientos) hostia esa granja el estilo arquitectónico el castillo a lo lejos en la montaña las formas mariconas de las nubes y la apariencia de caricatura no NO no podría ser de todos los universos videojuegos y caricaturas me tenia q tocar este porq no despertaron mis amigos porq¡ pero pero aun hay esperanza solo me acercare un poquito mas para corroborar q no estoy en lo cierto y q este el mundo de rosita fresita no el q yo creo q es (fuera de los pensamientos) me acerque un poco mas paso a pasito como dicen en mi pueblo y me adentre en el bosque de manzanos de la granja, seguí caminando hasta q escuche unas voces reaccione rápidamente y logre subirme a un albor y esconderme perfectamente bien entre sus hojas y alli espere y cruce mis dedos con la esperanza de q las voces q se acercaban fueran de unos granjeros normales pero al parecer yo estaba equivocado no era rosita fresita si no un un un par de ponys granjeras ahora si estaba preocupado no podía creer q este universo también existiera pero ya q entonces me dije a mi mismo recuerda lo q te dijeron las apariencias engañan entonces recobre la compostura y espere sigilosamente hasta q esas dos ponys pasaran de largo-

(una de las ponys era naranja con la crin rubia recogida hasta la punta con una liga roja con pecas en la cara y un sombrero vaquero /que para ser honestos ese sombrero se veía bien ojete/ y la otra ere del mismo tamaño pero con la crin peliroja recogida con un moño de color rojo piel amarilla y creo creo q ya a y los ojos de la primero eran verdes los de la segunda eran al parecer por lo q estaba escuchando la primera respondía al nombre de applejack y la segunda al de applebloom -

applejack: hey hermanita estas lista para tu entrenamiento¿?

applebloom:claro solo dime cual arbol y lo hago

applejack: bueno el q tu quieras- la pony se quedo pensando hasta q eligió un árbol pero infortunadamente era en el q yo estaba escondido así q fue decididamente hasta mi árbol y lo golpeo con sus patas traseras con tanta fuerza q tiro todas las manzanas de árbol y a mi con ellas-

yo: q mierda debí de haberme escondido debajo de la tierra tal vez y así encontraba a juan topo- estaba tirado en el piso lleno de tierra y polvo un a de las ponys (appleblom) se me acerco lentamente pero la otra q por lo q oí era su hermana mayor la aparto y tomo la palabra-

applejack: quien eres tu de donde vienes y q haces en mi rancho acaso eres un ladrón de manzanas-me levante del piso-

yo: no perdóneme señora con acento de rancho yo soy Ivan un humano y no soy alérgico alas manzanas prefiero las peras

applejack: entnces q dijiste q eres ¿? - con expresión de duda-

yo:un humano y ustedes son un par de equinos mas pequeños q un burro y l malo esq nisiquiera sirven para cargar coas jejeje no me hagan caso

applebloom: a mi no me parece agresivo hermana creo q haste puede ser agradable

applejack: silencio señorita no sabemos con seguridad q sea tenemos q informarles alas demás y deja q yo me encargue de esto

applebloom: pero ya soy mayor de edad por favor solo dejame acompañarte

applejack: esta bien y tu-me señalo_ mas te vale q no te le acerques ami hermana

yo:y yo para que la quiero¿?

applejack: solo por si se te ocurría sígueme humano averiguaremos quien eres iremos con mis amigas y después a canterlot con las princesas-(en mis pensamientos de camino al pueblo) valla con q estos son los terrores cuadrúpedos eh averiguare porq-

_llegamos al pueblo el cual estaba lleno de varios ponys de todos las clases y colores había de niños hasta adultos y esperen también algunos unicornios y pegasos al parecer todos se me quedaban viendo pero yo no era algo q ocurriera todos los días; en eso una llegamos a una pastelería muy rosa para mi gusto y allí de la nada una pony rosa con la melena un poco alborotada y me tiro al piso y se puso a hablar muy rápido enfrente de mi-

pony rosa: hola quien eres tu q haces aquí eres muy alto porq usas ropa tienes amigos te gustaría tener amigos porq si no tienes debes ser muy desafortunado olle quieres ser mi amigo

yo: ¿que?- me quede confundido

applejack: pinkie déjalo respirar

applebloom: si pudiste haberlo lastimado-la pony pelirroja con el moño se me acerco y no se como pero ayudo a levantarme se me hizo algo raro ni siquiera la conocía-

yo:eh gracias

applebloom: por nada -me sonrió de una manera extraña-

pinkie: applejack quien es el y que es se ve extraño y gracioso a la vez yo diría q se ve extrañigracioso

applejack: no lo se pero tenemos q ir por las demas y darnos prisa para llegar a canterlot

pinkie:esta bien pues en marcha-las dos ponys salieron de la pasteleria pero yo me atrase un poco pero applebloom me toco por la espalda-

applebloom: vamos apresurate no te quedes atras no me gustaria q otros pony te hicieran daño o q te perdieras

yo: eh? claro chica pony -esto me dejo aun mas extrañado era demasiado amable conmigo pero aun asi tenia q seguir con ellas la misión q me encomendaron los osos cariñosos tenia q ser cumplida si quería despertar a mis amigos-

...

bueno eso fue todo por ahora pronto subiré el gran final de desmadre ordenado y les mando un beso para q se lo pongan donde quieran adiossssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssss


	4. el comienzo de la desventura

q ondita pandita soy yo otra vez bueno no solo yo ya saben q escribo estas historias con otro gamer y un clopero o brony o algo así y q mas, a pues q empiece el capitulo a si y para los q se pregunta las cmc ya son grandes

...

-estábamos yo y las otras tres ponys caminando con prisa por el pueblo, yo solo seguía por donde ellas iban y lo hubiera seguido haciendo de no ser porq algo callo del cielo y me golpeo dejándome tirado en el piso-

yo: (recuperando la vista) que q fue eso - enzima de mi estaba una pony pegaso o algo con alas de color azul celeste con la crin de todos los colores del arcoiris su mirada era algo amenazante y curiosa creo-

pegaso: hey quien eres tu y porq sigues a mis amigas¿?

yo: espera un momento ellas me están guiando y soy Ivan un humano así q si ya aclare tus dudas me harías el favor y te quitas de enzima por favor

pegaso: jaja crees q me vas convencer con esa excusa tan estúpida asi q mas te vale q me digas la verdad

yo: q pero creo q no -mi brazo comenzó a destellar la cosa esa azul pero en ese momento applejack me quito de enzima a la pegaso celeste y le dijo-

pegaso: q te pasa applejack lo tenia todo controlado

applejack: si si claro terroncito pero el problema es q el viene con nosotras lo vamos a llevar con twilight para q nos diga q es y porq esta aquí y de paso también estábamos buscándote asi q ve y discúlpate

pegaso:pero pero aj

applejack: ve y ayudalo a levantarse- la pegaso me ayudo y después con una señal amistosa me dio su casco-

pegaso: mucho gusto Ivan soy rainbow dash y lo siento por tirarte creo q me levante con el pie izquierdo

ivan: si no importa esta día no ha sido muy bueno para mi jeje

pinkie pie: chicas apresúrense aun debemos encontrar a fluttershy y a rarity antes de ir a canterlot

rainbow dash: si ya vamos- seguimos caminando por el pueblo hasta llegar a una casa con un estilo muy adornado y decorado entramos en ella y ahí una pony unicornio de color blanco con el pelo morado muy bien arreglado nos saludo-

unicornio: hola queridas como han estado para que vienen a la boutique de rarity-estaba apunto de terminar su frase cuando se percato de mi presecencia-

rarity: ahh chicas quien es el y q hace aquí acaso lo conocen

applebloom: si rarity ese chico humano viene con nosotras y venimos buscarte por cierto esta sweetie belle

rarity: si applebloom esta en mi cuarto sube- rarity aun conservaba su expresión de asombro-

rainbow dash: vamos rarity deja ya esa cara de exaltación tenemos q ir a canterlot y te necesitamos

rarity: ah calaro si si pero solo déjenme despedirme de sweetie- en eso applebloom y otra unicornio de color blanco de melena blanca, y con un estilo de cabello muy parecido al de rarity solo q un poco menos formal q tal parece ella era sweetie belle-

sweetie belle: te vas a donde y quien es el?

applebloom: el es Ivan un humano

sweetue belle:un que?

applebloom: bueno porq no vamos por scootaloo y luego te explico vale?

sweetiee: esta bien vamos

rarity: o sweetie tendré q ir a canterlot para tratar un asunto con esta cosa

yo: cosa ? bueno me insulatdo mas feo

rarity: a perdón lo siento Ivan , y como te decia sweet regresaremos luego pero te quedaras con applebloom y scoot verdad

applebloom y sweetie belle: si estaremos juntas las tres no te preocupes

rarity: bueno en ese caso adiós- dejamos a la pony con el moño y a su amiga en la boutique y nos dirigimos a un puente pequeño cruzamos el rió y despues llegamos a una casa con un estilo "natural" y lindo, rarity toco a la puerta-

rarity: fluttershy cariño somos nosotras abre la puerta tenemos una impactante noticia q contarte y necesitamos la ayuda de todas

fluttershy: enseguida voy- en eso se abrió la puerta y una pegaso de color amarillo con melena lacia de un color rosa pálido con ojos verde agua y una pestañas muy lindas a decir verdad tenia un aspecto depresivamente tierno jeje-

fluttershy: q paso chicas - al parecer en eso momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se espanto exageradamante de pronto cerro la puerta de su casa fuertemente y grito-

rainbow dash: ay fluttershy, tendrás q disculparnos ella es así Ivan

yo:si por mi esta bien

rainbow dash: bueno creo q iré por ella

applejack: si apresúrate- la pegaso azul entro velozmente en por la ventana de la casa y en menos de un segundo salio cargando a la aterrorizada pegaso amarilla a la cual rarity la tomo con fuerza para q no escapara-

fluttesrshy: a chicas suéltenme ¡suéltenme!

pinkie pie: tranquilízate fluttershy el es inofensivo ves - se me acerco a mi y se me subió en la espalda-

pinkie pie: mira puedo jugar caballito con el y saltar a su alrededor y no me pasa nada- la pegaso amarilla comenzó a calmarse un poco rainbow y rarity la soltaron-

fluttershy: esta bien pero quien es de donde viene¿?

applejack: lo encontré en mi granja después busque a la otras y luego vinimos por ti debemos llevarlo a canterlot para averiguar mas sobre el; y es un humano

fluttershy: iremos con twilight no es asi?

applejack: claro así q en marcha vamos a la estación de trenes de ponyville- salimos corriendo de allí y llegamos a un edificio de madera q decía "andenes" , entramos en el y esperamos, compraron unos boletos y le explicaron la situación al maquinista el cual me dejo subir sin ningún problema al parecer nos dieron un vagón aislado del resto de los demás ponys para evitar "riesgos" con mi presencia-

yo: bueno eh q tan lejos esta canterlot y específicamente para q me quieren llevar allí?

rarity: pues ves ese palacio en la montaña? - estire mi cuello ligeramente y logre ver dicha estructura-

yo: si si lo veo

rarity: pues eso es canterlot la capital de equestria y hogar de la familia real de este reino

yo: a ,muy bien me imagino q me llevaran con la reina haber q piensa de mi?

rainbow dash: de echo es una princesa y si iremos con ella no a diario un humano aparece en la granja de applejack jeje

pinkie pie: bueno cuéntanos un poco mas sobre ti no te ves como un villano es mas pareces amigable bueno eso creo yo

applejack: si dices q eres un humano hay mas como tu?

yo: bueno en mi mundo q es de humanos esta lleno de humanos valga la redundancia -_-

applejack: oh¡ cierto ya lo habías dicho; y como dijo pinkie cuéntanos sobre ti

yo: pues digamos q de donde yo vengo existe algo llamado ordenadores personales y consolas de videojuegos y en esas cosas q ustedes podrian llamar algo así como "magia" juego videojuegos q son como historias pero tu puedes controlar al personaje principal para q ustedes me entiendan como un libro en hologramas q son interactivos

applejack: creo q si entiendo como una obra de teatro pero tu con esas consolas controlas la historia no se escucha interesante

yo: pues veo q comprendiste algo, si mas o menos es eso

rainbow dash: y q mas te gusta hacer practicas algún deporte?

fluttershy: tienes mascotas?

rarity: tambien hay modistas en tu mundo?

yo:pues dash no, no practico ninguna clase de deporte tengo dos gatos y si también hay diseñadores de donde yo vengo pero de echo son muy comunes estar desnudo en mi país no es algo natural jeje- en eso se escucha una voz por los megáfonos del tren q dice (siguiente parada canterlot)-

pinkie pie: valla q rápido

rarity: si pensé q apenas íbamos a medio camino - al parecer entramos en una especie de campo protector el cual rodeaba toda la ciudad después el tren se detuvo y sonó el silbato-

-bajamos del tren pero en un anden secundario apartado de los otros yo creo q era por eso de razones de seguridad; después llegamos a un pasillo donde no había nadie y un montón de guardias con armadura brillante se formaron en fila alrededor de nosotros yo instintivamente me detuve-

applejack: venimos a hablar con la princesa celestia

guardia: en unos momentos el príncipe shinning armor vendrá aquí el los remitirá con las princesas- esperamos allí como un minuta después una esfera luminosa aprecio y con un rápido destello un unicornio del mismo tamaño fornido q los guardias con la crin azul y un traje militar de gala digno de un "noble" muy parecido al traje del loquillo ese de Harry el nieto de la reina Isabel segunda, con una mirada firme y elegante se acerco a nosotros y con voz amable dijo-

shinning: buenas tardes señoritas como han estado desde q twilight se volvió alicornio q no las veo

todas al unisono: hola shinning

shinning: bueno ya veo porq están aquí ustedes siempre metiéndose en problemas - los allí presentes rieron por el comentario-

shinning: bueno veamos q tenemos aquí- se acerco a mi-

shinnig: con q eres un humano y dime como te llamas?

yo: Ivan

shinnig: bueno no se diga mas vamos al palacio -caminamos por las calles de mármol de la ciudad hasta llegar al castillo de la princesa , claro siempre escoltados por los guardias-

guardia: es aquí llegamos una gran puerta morada se abrió para dejar ver unas altas escaleras , las subimos y posteriormente llegamos a una gran sala con una alfombra roja interminable y al final de ella se encontraba un trono con una especie de unicornio con alas o pegaso con cuerno un alicornio era muy alto como de la estatura de un caballo normal tenia el pelo multicolor y le brillaba mientras ondeaba un poco poseía una corona y un collar era de color blanco y tenia rasgos muy finos por lo q creía ella era la princesa celestia-

-avanzamos un poco y todos al unisono la saludamos incluyéndome a mi des pues hicieron un pequeña reverencia la cual respondí para no tener problemas y finalmente la princesa tomo la palabra-

...

bueno este fue el cuarto capitulo y perdonen la tardanza pero por fin son vacaciones y recuerda q les mencione de el gran supuesto final de desmadre ordenado si era el final de la versión de los juegos del hambre de desmadre ordenado el cual publicare por estas semana santa y después de el la historia del desmadre ordenada tomara nuevamente su rumbo y creo q eso es todo les mando un beso para pongan donde se lo quieran poner y adiosssssssssssssssssss


	5. la traición de los antiguos amigos

hola soy yo Ivan otra vez y les traigo la quinta parte de este fic (en este capitulo comienza la acción y la violencia XD)

...

-después de hacer la reverencia a la princesa, me levante, pero la expresión en su rostro era de asombro y de repente cambio a una de preocupación-

celestia: ¡cierren las puertas traigan a twilight y a mi hermana, notifiquenle a cadence sobre esto!

rarity: pero que pasa princesa¿?

celestia: se los diré a todos en cuanto lleguen luna y twilight pero ahora- la princesa se teletransporto enfrente de mi y me dijo-

celestia: dime chico cual es tu nombre como llegaste aquí¿?- después de decirle como me llamaba le conté todo lo que sabia sobre como llegue aquí y lo que había pasado hasta ahora incluso que me encontre con los ositos cariñositos (se supone que tenia un trato con los osos pero la verdad se veian muy maricas ni siquiera los ponys eran tan raros), justo cuando termine de hablar shinning entro al cuarto con dos alicornios mas, uno era de color violeta son los ojos de la misma tonalidad, crin morada con una raya rosa q la dividía, y la segunda era un poco mas alta de color morado obscuro crin negra que al parecer ondeaba con el viento (aunque no hubiera viento) como la de celestia y ojos de un color azul-verdoso-

pinkie pie: oh twilight q bueno q estas aqui- la pony rosa corrió a abrazar al alicornio violeta mientras celestia se dirigía a la otra alicornio como luna-

celestia: reúnanse todos este es un asunto importante este chico es un humano y al parecer no esta aquí por casualidad

twilight: humano eh¿? nunca he leído sobre ellos tal vez no busque bien en el libro de seres fantásticos y mitológicos

luna: y aunque lo vuelvas a hacer twilight no lo encontraras porque no hay registros de ellos en ningún libro de equestria

rainbow dash: entonces puede ser q el venga de un lugar mas alla del imperio de cristal? mas alla de equestria?

celestia: si algo así de mucho mas lejos

twilight: y para que el llego aquí que debemos hacer princesa¿?

celestia: es hora luna

luna: si hagamoslo hermanita- las dos princesas se elevaron con sus alas en la habitación recitaron una serie de palabras y finalmente sus cuernos se iluminaron y de la nada una especie de cubo hecho de vidrio levito enfrente de todos, nuestra expresión era de asombro-

applejack: valla que es eso princesas¿?

luna: es el cubo de las profecías

twilight: y cual es su función precisa¿?

celestia: aparte de los elementos de la armoniza necesitábamos una especie de póliza de seguro

twilight: osea¿?

luna: por si los elementos de la armonía se corrompían, caían en manos equivocadas o si trataban de ser destruidos tenia q haber algo q evitara todo esto

celestia: si algo poderoso, por eso decidimos concentrar todo el poder de la armonía en el cubo de las profecías

rarity: eso es grandioso pero princesas si no es mucha molestia los elementos de la armonía están a salvo ahora para que necesitamos el cubo¿?

luna y celestia: a eso vamos

celestia: por lo que el humano me dice a llegado la hora de unir a todos las fuerzas del bien y del mal en el universo

fluttershy: (con un tono tímido) a que se refiere majestad¿?

celestia: al parecer el venia hacia acá con un convoy de mas humanos pero un percance ocurrió un grupo de seres desconocidos los ataco, pero para fortuna de todos el con una especie de ataque que apenas descubrió que poseía derroto a estos seres

twilight: ataque¿?

celestia: o si vamos muestrales Ivan

yo: esta segura digo q tal si destruyo el yacuzzi?-todas las ponys me miraron de una manera seria y fría-

yo: esta bien pero háganse a un lado- estire mis dos manos hacia una bandera que estaba colgada en la habitación, concentre todo la fuerza que pude y una especie de sierra de color azul transparente (como un holograma) salio volando de mis manos y trituro el estandarte-

yo: oralesss¡ y yo que pensé que solo era una infección holografíca venerea

rainbow dash: valla eso si que fue asombroso

applejack: no dejaste nada

rarity: eso hizo mucho ruido

fluttershy: debe ser muy peligroso ese poder

pinkie pie: fue divertido jaja otra vez¡ =D

twilight: pero que paso después de que Ivan derroto a esos seres con su poder princesa¿?

celestia: el y sus amigos se teletransportaron a este mundo y al parecer todo su grupo excepto el quedaron inconscientes por alguna extraña razón, en eso se encontró con un osito cariñosito

rainbow dash: un que¡ no se supone que esas cosas son peligrosas

celestia: si el fue llevado con un jefe de los osos y al parecer le dijeron que planean atacarnos, después de eso el junto con otro oso vinieron hacia aquí y finalmente applejack lo encontró en su rancho

luna: y que pasara con el oso cariñoso q lo siguió hermana¿?

celestia: ah no te preocupes por eso ya mande guardias para q lo arresten

yo:que bueno se veía muy afeminado

celestia: bueno el punto de esto es que los universos comienzan a perder estabilidad entre si, el vino aquí por una razón y la vamos a averiguar pero mientras tanto mandare mensajeros a toda equestria para avisar que los osos cariñosos y algunos de nuestros antiguos enemigos se reagrupan

shinning: princesa usted esta diciendo q esto significa...

luna: si mi hermana se refiere a una guerra

shinning: oh rayos debo ir al imperio de cristal

celestia: si y hazlo pronto teletransportate hacia allá y refuerza las defensas, cadence debe estar informada sobre esto

shinning: a la orden princesa¡- el cuerno del unicornio se ilumino y de repente desapareció de la habitación para ser teletransportado hacia el imperio de cristal-

flutershy: pero que pasara entonces tengo miedo

rarity: vamos cálmate shy estamos seguras en canterlot

twilght:(con un tono serio) que debemos hacer princesa¿?

celestia: por ahora quiero q se queden en canterlot luna y yo averiguaremos en el cubo de las profecias la razón de porque esto esta pasando

twilight: muy bien princesa pero Ivan el humano que sera de el¿?

yo: si que sera de mi ademas mis amigos están durmiendo en algún lugar de ese marica reino de los osos de arcoiris

luna:tranquilo chico te ayudaremos a salvar a tus amigos cuando esto termine

yo: si esta bien pero mientras esto termina q are yo aquí no hay feisbuk

celestia: si te tendré q pedir un favor vale¿?

yo: si no involucra algo malo esta bien creo jeje :)

celestia: je no te preocupes no es nada malo solo te pido que si algo malo intenta pasar por ese gran escudo de protección en canterlot trates de detenerlo digo no debe ser tan difícil y mas para alguien con habilidades como las tuyas- termino con una sencilla pero tierna sonrisa-

yo: pues bueno después de jugar tanto hack n`slash debí aprender algo je bueno si lo haré de todos modos como feisbuk no llega aquí no hay nada mejor que hacer no se preocupe lo haré

celestia y luna: gracias así nos darás tiempo para investigar como de que manera podemos ayudarte vale

yo: seee

celestia: bueno twilight vallan la ciudad y quiero que le enseñen a Ivan todo lo relacionado con la vida aquí en equestria, ponyville y las demás ciudades ya se deben estar poniendo en alerta así que también traten de monitorear el área por si no encuentran anomalías y cosas raras

twilight y las demás chicas: como usted diga princesa

luna: bueno ahora vallan a hacer lo que mi hermana le dijo, buena suerte =)-salimos por la puerta yo y las otras 6 ponys y nos dirigimos hacia un plaza en el centro de la ciudad y nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa y como antes todos los demás ponys se me quedaban viendo pero ya me había acostumbrado así que los ignore-

twilight: bueno como ya te diste cuenta yo soy twilight sparkle, y veo que ya conoces a mis amigas es un gusto conocerte Ivan

yo: eh si el gusto es mio twilight

twilight: y dime jamas había oído hablar de los humanos como son ellos¿?

yo: pues por donde empezar la verdad somos muy diferentes entre nosotros y no toda nuestra especie esta unida bajo un mismo imperio como aquí jeje la verdad me tardaría 1000 años en contarte todo sobro los humanos, pero como veo te gusta leer así que tal vez en un futuro cercano te obsequie un libro :)

rarity: hey¡ twilight apenas lo conoces y ya intentas marearlo con tus estudios mejor porque no le platicas sobre como están las cosas aquí en equestria

rainbow dash: si dile sobre los wonderbolts¡

fluttershy: y los animalitos

applejack: y las manzanas

pinkie pie: y las fiestas

rarity: podrías contarle sobre mi tienda de ropa tal vez necesita un nuevo atuendo para humanos

twilight: calma chicas ya se lo que le voy a decir

yo: bueno de echo yo tengo una cosa que decirles

twilight: pues dínosla

yo: la verdad no estoy el 100% enterado pero comienzo a recordar y ustedes en mi universo son una serie de television jejeje bueno no me hagan caso pero con eso de que todo se esta yendo al carajo pues

rainbow dash: jajajajajajajaja que buen chiste

twilight: no dash tal vez el tenga razón que acaso no escuchaste a las princesas¿?

rainbow dash: pues si pero podrías repetírmelo :3

twilght: mmmmm -_- bueno celestia dijo que el ligero lienzo que separa y marca los limites entre los universos esta desapareciendo

rainbow dash: en español twilight

twilight: que cualquier cosa de otro universo podría ser cualquier otra cosa en este universo, osea en el universo de el nuestro universo en un show de T.V.

rainbow dash: ohh ya comprendo

yo: bueno y para que se supone que vinimos aquí al centro de la ciudad¿?

twilight: o cierto déjame explicarte en el mundo de equestria los ponys vivimos felices manteniendo la paz la amistad y la armonía entre nosotros,

y aunque aveces estas ultimas se ven perturbadas con la unión de todos nosotros superamos los problemas

yo: si típico discurso sobre la unión y la perseverancia lo entiendo

twilight: bueno y como te decía la princesa celestia junto con su hermana luna son las máximas gobernantes de este reino una se encarga de levantar el sol y la segunda de levantar la luna respectivamente

yo: si y veo que hasta ahora todos los alicornios que he visto son de la realeza tu y esta tal princesa cadence de que se encargan¿?

twilight: bueno la princesa mi amore cadence como su nombre lo dice es la princesa del amor y emperatriz del imperio de cristal, y bueno y yo soy la humilde princesa de la amistad y para serte honeste desde hace muy poco que desempeño este cargo-asi pasamos unos 15 minutos hablando sobre todo lo relacionado con ponys y magia y las otras chicas me dijeron que cada una de ellas representaba los elementos de la armonía y que habían vivido muchas aventuras juntas hasta ahora-

yo: valla su vida si que debe ser divertida

applejack: y que lo digas ¡ =)

rainbow dash: si hemos pasado por muchas cosas hasta ahora pero equestria sigue en pie, siempre y cuando nunca perdamos la fe

yo: si ya lo veo -una voz algo alarmada se escucho desde arriba, al parecer era un guardia como los que había visto antes-

guardia: todos entren a sus casas no salgan reforzaremos la seguridad

fluttershy: ahora que pasa

rarity: no creo que sea nada bueno cariño- de repente un unicornio negro un poco mas alto y fornido q los otros ponys, con una especie de armadura negra medieval se acerco a nosotros y dijo-

unicornio: me presento soy shadow crack el guardia en jefe de las fuerzas de protección de su majestad la princesa luna, me temo que usted y sus amigos deben ver esto princesa twilight- todos pusimos una mirada de curiosidad y seguimos al guardia hasta un mirador en los limites de la ciudad que dejaba una gran vista hacia casi todo el reino-

shadow crack: miren allí- señalo hacia el cielo con su casco y en el un grupo muy grande de grifos y pegasos liderados por un gran dragón de un tamaño descomunal de color verde y purpura se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad pero estos eran raros tenían una especie de aura morado-negrona como la que poseían los seres demoníacos que enfrente con el jefe maestro en la nieve, tal vez esa aura estaba corrompiendo a todos los seres en el mundo, tal vez esa cosa era la responsable de que los universos perdieran toda la coherencia-

rarity: olle twilight acaso ese dragón de allí no es¿?

twilight: no no puede ser el

fluttershy: yo creo que si es el

twilight: no spike nooo

yo: oigan ya vieron esa aura extraña que sale de sus ojos y si boca tal vez no son ellos realmente tal vez estén bajo un poder maligno o algo así

twilight: olle cierto puedes tener razón, pero eso no quita que vengan hacia aquí para atacarnos

shadow crack: no se preocupe princesa su hermano shinning delo el escudo protector nos dará mucho tiempo para estar listos antes de que puedan atravesarlo ademas creo que puedo reforzarlo

twilight: pues haz lo que sea necesario antes de recurrir a la violencia- shadow inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y apunto su cuerno hacia arriba en dirección al parte mas alta del escudo y entonces concentro energía en su cuerno y un rayo de color negro salio disparado de su cuerno y choco con el escudo el cual se engroso mas y cambio un poco de color-

applejack: bien echo shadow

twilght: gracias eso nos dará mas tiempo

shadow crack: (con voz mareada) si creo que ahora debo ir por un vaso con agua- el unicornio se fue tambaleando en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad yo creo que quedo así por el gran hechizo que realizo-

yo: bueno espero que las princesas no tarden tanto

fluttershy: chicas miren¡- la pegaso amarilla señalo alarmada hacia una especie de orbe obscuro que flotaba enfrente del escudo protector junto con el ejercito de pegasos grifos y el dragón gigante-

rainbow dash: pero que es eso, alguna idea twilight¿?

twilight: eh no la verdad no- el orbe comenzó a brillar en un espectro obscuro y de repente el brillo paro y un sonido ensordecedor salio de el haciendo q todos los habitantes dentro de canterlot se retorcieran del dolor-

pinkie pie: hayyy ese sonido es mucho mas fuerte que la música en las fiestas

rarity: no puedo aguantar mas hagan que pare- y como rarity dijo el sonido paro en eso instante, pero algo raro le sucedía al escudo perdía la mitad de su grosor-

yo: oh creo que esto no es bueno

twilight: rainbow dash tu eres rápida ve a decirle a shadow que se preparen las tropas vamos vuela

rainbow dash: a la orden twilight- y la pegaso multicolor se fue a toda velocidad del lugar-

applejack: hey al parecer algo esta saliendo de ese orbe-todos volteamos a ver y una figura humana con una armadura y ropajes de cuero y un casco vikingo con cuernos se dejo ver-

yo: no puede ser es dobakhiin y también tiene esa aura negra q sale de sus ojos y su boca

dobakhiin: que listo Ivan me reconociste pensé que por mi nueva genial apariencia no sabrías quien soy

yo: pero que te paso y donde esta el jefe maestro y ese marine gangoso te exijo que me digas¡

dobakhiin: ohh el jefe esta bien comandando otro convoy del caos en alguna otra parte de este patetico reino de unicornios y el soldado digamos que ya no sera problema

yo: ahh eres un maldito tu y el jefe han sido corrompidos y mataron a un inocente porque¡

dobakhiin: fácil porque ha llegad la hora de saldar ka deuda que todos los patéticos seres del universo le deben a las fuerzas del caos

yo: que? O.o pues ni que fuera warhammer 40000 ahora que sigue un whaaag de orcos, los eldars tratando de seducirnos para luego despellejarnos

dobakhiin: no sigue algo mucho mejor- concentro toda la energía del orbe en sus manos y estilo came-came-ka, el orbe golpeo lo que quedaba del ya maltrecho escudo y lo destruyo por completo-

applejack: creo que esto no es bueno

yo: vallanse de aquí busquen a los soldados esto no es seguro

fluttershy: creo que deberíamos hacerlo caso

twilight: applejack, pinkie pie, rarity, cuiden a fluttershy busquen a rainbow dash no se separen y quédense con los guardias junten los elementos de la armonía¡

pinkie pie: pero sin ti los elementos de la armonía no están completos twi

twilight: no se preocupen por mi soy un alicornio ahora tratare de detener a ese tal dobakhiin con Ivan, las encontrare después vamos vallan-y el grupo de 4 ponys se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar-

yo: bueno tengo un trato con la princesa y lo voy a cumplir ademas necesito algo en que desperdiciar mis poderes estas con migo twilight¿?

twilight: si cumplamos el trato, yo me encargo de dobakhiin y tu de los demás.

yo: si tratare de detener al dragón por lo que veo es tu amigo

twilight: si solo no le hagas tanto daño

yo: no te preocupes...

...

uhuhuyyyyy ya empiezan los p*tasos bueno los siguientes capítulos tendrán mas acción aventuras y sobre todo misterio (oiesamamada) bueno les mando un beso húmedo y ponganselo donde quieran adiós


End file.
